


Frühlingsgefühle

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [28]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Seasonal, Spring, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne ist im Frühling noch anstrengender als sonst.</p><p>  <i>"Wissen Sie, was heute ist?"</i><br/><i>"Nein ..." Er griff nach der Decke und wickelte sich wieder ein.</i><br/><i>"Frühlingsbeginn! Und pünktlich zum 20. März hat unser Phoenicurus ochruros zu singen angefangen!"</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/28143.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frühlingsgefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: notcolourblind
> 
> [Originalpost in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/28143.html)

***

"Thiel!"

Einen kurzen Moment lang hoffte er, das sei nur ein Albtraum.

"Sind Sie schon wach? Thiel?"

Thiel stöhnte.

"Sie haben auf die Klingel nicht reagiert, da bin ich-"

"Ich schlafe! Was machen Sie in meinem-"

Boerne zog die Bettdecke mit Schwung von ihm und Thiel konnte gerade noch ein entsetztes Quieken unterdrücken, als ein kalter Luftzug über seinen schlafwarmen Körper strich. "Raus aus meiner Wohnung!"

"Wissen Sie, was heute ist?"

"Nein ..." Er griff nach der Decke und wickelte sich wieder ein.

"Frühlingsbeginn! Und pünktlich zum 20. März hat unser _Phoenicurus ochruros_ zu singen angefangen!" Boerne zog wieder an der Decke. "Jetzt kommen Sie schon Thiel ... kommen Sie mit in den Garten, das müssen Sie sich anhören!"

"Nein! Das muß ich garantiert nicht!" Thiel zog die Decke wieder zurück. Gestern hatte Boerne ihn im Streit noch einen minderbemittelten Dilettanten genannt, und jetzt wollte er zum ... Frühlingsprogramm übergehen?

"Aber der Hausrotschwanz-"

"Raus aus meinem Schlafzimmer!"

Jedes Frühjahr das gleiche Elend - Boernes Begeisterung war kaum zu bremsen, und ständig wurde er zu irgendwelchen Frühlingsaktivitäten geschleppt, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und jetzt wollte er nicht!

"Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so ein Morgenmuffel - in einer guten Stunde geht die Sonne auf, und das wird sicher ein wunderschöner Frühlingssonnenaufgang mit-"

"Mann, Boerne - suchen Sie sich endlich eine Freundin und gehen Sie nicht immer mir mit Ihren Frühlingsgefühlen auf die Nerven!"

Er zog die Decke bis an die Ohren und schloß die Augen. Schluß, aus. Er hatte genug von Boernes Übergriffen - das war sein Leben, und zu seinem Leben gehörte definitiv kein Vogelgesang in aller Herrgottsfrühe.

"Dann schlafen Sie eben weiter, und verpassen Sie den Frühling."

Boerne klang so seltsam, daß er fast angefangen hätte sich zu entschuldigen. Aber bevor er sich entschieden hatte, hörte er schon die Tür zufallen.

War das jetzt vielleicht doch zu grob gewesen? Aber dann sah er auf die Uhr. Halb sechs. Boerne hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle.

***

Drei Tage später verfluchte Thiel, daß er so deutlich geworden war. Boerne war beleidigt. Nein, schlimmer, Boerne war wirklich gekränkt. Wenn Boerne beleidigt war, wechselte er tagelang zwischen schmollen und spitzen Bemerkungen hin und her, solange bis Thiel die Nerven verlor, sie sich anbrüllten und anschließend wieder vertrugen. Diesmal tat Boerne so, als sei nichts gewesen. Und ging ihm aus dem Weg. Und das war schlimmer als alles andere, weil ... weil es ihm keinen Grund zum Streit gab, und sie sich also auch nicht wieder vertrugen.

Und eigentlich hätte er ja ganz froh darüber sein können, daß er endlich seine Ruhe hatte - aber er war nicht froh. Wie hatte Boerne das nur geschafft? Er hatte sich so daran gewöhnt, daß Boerne ihn im Frühjahr zu spontanen Unternehmungen nötigte, daß sich das jetzt so alleine überhaupt nicht mehr nach Frühling anfühlte. Letztes Jahr hatten sie beim ersten Sonnenstrahl im März mittags das erste Eis im Freien gegessen. Er hatte sich erkältet. An einem sonnigen Nachmittag im April hatte er sich zu einem spontanen Feld-, Wald- und Wiesenspaziergang überreden lassen statt zu arbeiten. Er hatte sich seine Lieblingsjeans ruiniert. Und davor hatte Boerne ihn morgens bei Sonnenaufgang aus dem Haus gescheucht, um sich die Vögel anzuhören. Er hatte sich einen Schnupfen geholt. Sie hatten am ersten warmen Wochenende den Grill angeschmissen, und er hatte sich Boernes Vorträge über den exakten Garpunkt von Fleisch über offener Flamme angehört. Und sich einen mittelschweren Hexenschuß zugezogen. Worauf Boerne ihm erklärt hatte, daß der Hexenschuß, oder vielmehr korrekt das Ischias-Syndrom, ein Phänomen sei, das im Frühjahr gehäuft auftrete. "Vermutlich waren Sie zu leicht angezogen und haben sich verkühlt. Sie sollten das ja eigentlich inzwischen besser wissen und in ihrem Alter etwas vernünftiger sein. Der erste Sonnenstrahl heißt noch lange nicht, daß der Sommer ausgebrochen ..."

Wie konnte man so was vermissen?

Nachdem er eine Woche lang Boernes Schweigen ertragen hatte, beschloß er, den Spieß umzudrehen. Was Boerne konnte, konnte er schon lange.

***

Er hatte sich nicht mit Klingeln aufgehalten, sondern gleich Boernes Ersatzschlüssel benutzt und war ins Schlafzimmer des anderen marschiert. Da lag er und schlummerte selig, aber nicht mehr lange, dachte Thiel grimmig. Warum war er eigentlich noch nie auf diese Idee gekommen? Das machte viel mehr Spaß, als selbst geweckt zu werden. Er griff nach der Bettdecke und zog sie mit einem Ruck von Boerne.

"Raus aus den Federn! Der frühe Vogel fängt den-"

"Was?!"

"Ähm ..." Er ließ die Decke schnell wieder fallen. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, daß Boerne um diese Jahreszeit nackt schlief.

"Thiel? Was ist denn ... ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Er war zwar kurz aus dem Konzept gekommen, fand den Faden aber schnell wieder.

"Frühling, Boerne. Und Vögel. Sie müssen jetzt unbedingt sofort mit mir in den Garten gehen und sich dort das Geplärre der kleinen Biester anhören. Und die Sonne geht vermutlich auch auf."

"Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?" Boerne hatte nach seiner Brille gegriffen und blinzelte ihn böse an.

"Nein." Er hatte sich das lustiger vorgestellt, als es sich jetzt anfühlte. "Ich wollte mir mit Ihnen den Frühlingssonnenaufgang ansehen. Kommen Sie?"

Boerne sah ihn an, und er merkte, wie er rot wurde. Wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, würde er sich lieber nicht entschuldigen. Immerhin machte er sonst alles Mögliche mit, und wenn er einmal keine Lust hatte und ... O.K., er war ziemlich gemein gewesen. Aber trotzdem ...

"Boerne ...?"

Boerne sah nicht mehr böse aus, sondern nachdenklich. "Gehen Sie schon mal vor, ich komme nach."

"O.K." Erstaunlich, wie leicht er sich plötzlich fühlte. "In fünf Minuten hinterm Haus. Die phönizischen Piepmätze singen nicht ewig."

" _Phoenicurus ochruros_ , Thiel", korrigierte ihn Boerne mit leichtem Tadel in der Stimme. "Und es singt nur einer in unserem Garten."

***

"Ist das eine Nachtigall?"

"Pff ... Thiel, wie oft habe ich Ihnen das denn schon erklärt - Nachtigallen singen nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Nachtigallen singen überhaupt nur von April bis Juni, und dann nachts, wie der Name schon sagt. Und das klingt auch ganz anders. Das hier ist der äußerst markante Schlag des Buchfinken, _Fringilla coelebs_ , leicht zu erkennen an ..."

Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen und rieb die Oberarme beim Versuch, wieder etwas wärmer zu werden. Der Rest von Boernes Erläuterungen war an ihm vorbeigerauscht, aber er würde es sowieso nie lernen, Vogelstimmen zu unterscheiden. Aber die Dämmerung tauchte den Garten in ein zartes graurosa Licht, und als er dem Gezwitscher zuhörte, wußte er, daß der Frühling jetzt wirklich begonnen hatte.

"Wollen wir dieses Wochenende die Grillsaison eröffnen?"

"Es wird höchste Zeit, mein lieber Thiel!" Boerne klang wieder so enthusiastisch wie in jedem Frühjahr. "Am Wochenende soll das Thermometer die magische Grenze überschreiten."

"Magische Grenze?"

"15 Grad." Boerne nieste.

Thiel lächelte.

* Fin *


End file.
